100 prompts
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: Having a bit of writer's block so here is a series of oneshots that may or maynot be related to eachother
1. Spring Cleaning

**Title: **Spring Cleaning

**Pairing: ** Fiolee (didn't see that one coming at all didja?)

**Prompt: **A dusty old top hat

* * *

It was very rare that Marshall chose to clean more than the living space in his house, and even more rare that he asked for help.

"I just have so much stuffffffffff" he had said by way of explanation. Fi didn't mind. It would just be another adventure. An adventure into the dust-covered nooks and crannies of Marshall's attic (and possibly life, who knows whats up there?) And so here she was with an old dust-covered top hat sitting crooked atop her dome and a monocle in her eye.

Marshall could barely contain his laughter.

"What are you even wearing you donk?"

"I'm not a donk, I am a gentleman!" She sniffed primly, and then sneezed loudly knocking the monocle from her face. "Besides I totally rock this top hat." She slid her fingers across its dusty brim and winked at the vampire.

The vampire came close to her, fingering the brim of the hat close to her hand and murmured "I think it may look better on me". She blushed and pushed him away, he took the hat with him and set it on his head as he floated backwards, "See? I look totally debonaire, right?"

"You wish!"


	2. New Royal Pet

**Title: New Royal Pet**

**Pairing: ** n/a

**Prompt: **Lilly, the cuddly black kitten

* * *

"Come on PG, you know you want to!" She wheedled. I sighed.

"I'm too busy for a pet, why don't you ask Marshall Lee?" I said as I continued on with the paperwork spread out in front of me. She sighed and sat on the desk, on top of some of my important papers, and set the little, black kitten down.

"Marshall said Shwabl would rip little Lilly here to pieces" she said in a babyish way as she poked the kitty's nose with her own, "So he cant take her." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Now the little ball of fuzzy cuteness had a name. Lilly. The Kitten proceeded to knock a few writing utensils off the desk as she stared at me with her wide green eyes. When i bent over to retrieve them, Lilly rubbed her little face up against my own.

Okay, maybe she was sort of adorable.

"Why can't you keep her at the tree house?" I tried one last time, before I crumbled under the cuteness of these two darling girls on my desk.

"Cake is being all strange with the kitten around, I don't think it's safe." The blonde scrunched her nose up cutely. 'That's it, I'm done for.' I thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll take her." And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Fionna flung herself off my desk and wrapped her arms around my neck, awkwardly sprawled on my lap and the floor in her eagerness to thank me. Blushing i tentatively wrapped one arm around her returning the hug, holding on to the arm of the chair with the other so that she wouldn't drag me off of it.

"Thanks Peegles! You're the best! You won't regret it, I promise!" And with that she swooped back out of my office with the most adorable, tiny, little kitten playing on my papers, knocking them everywhere. I sighed. Oh the things I do for that girl.


	3. This is Excellence

**Title: **This is Excellence

**Pairing: **Platonic Marball

**Prompt:** A certificate for achievements in piano study

* * *

He brandished a piece of paper in my face like it meant something. I snatched it from his gummy fingers and looked at it.

"Certificate of excellence in piano playing?" I scoffed. He wants to hear piano playing? I've had one thousand years to master music. Sure I choose to play the guitar, but Piano playing was the basis, the foundation. It's how Simone had tried to teach me. I tossed the certificate over my shoulder. Gumball scrambled to catch it before the frame broke.

"Marshall Lee, Honestly!" He inspected the worthless thing for damage and placed it gently back on the shelf he had taken it from.

"You want to hear excellent piano playing? Where's your damn piano?"

"Language, Marshall! The piano is in the ballroom where it's always been." I quickly made my way to the ball room, Gummy butt hot on my heels, ranting about how it was unnecessary for me to strain myself. I told him it would be my pleasure. I sat down at the impeccably tuned grand piano and played a few scales, letting my fingers become reacquainted with the keys.

Without warning he launched into an amazingly complex, beautifully written, heart-rending song. Tears came to Gumball's eye's as my fingers danced nimbly over the worn ivory of the keys. When the song was over, I leaned back in his chair and smirked at the younger prince.

"That was... impeccable. What is it called?" Gumball asked.

"I dunno, never gave it a name."

"You _wrote_ that?" I just looked at him and snorted. Of course I wrote that. It's amazing.


	4. But My Name's Not Gunter

**Title: **But My Name's Not Gunter

**Pairing: **N/A

**Prompt:** A letter with seven stamps

He turned it over and over in his hands, the letter Simone had left him with. It had seven stamps on the envelope. Why there were even stamps on it he didn't understand. Nobody had needed to use stamps for years before she had given it to him. Hell, nobody could even send letters. But she had disappeared and this had been left on his pack. When she left him alone. The paper inside was crinkled and yellowed with age, refolded so many times that the ink had worn away and the creases were very delicate. He still knew all the words on it, every single spindly letter she had scrawled out with her last vestige of sanity.

"Dear Gunter" It always started.

"But my name isn't Gunter" Little seven-year-old Marshall had cried.

"I have to leave now, it's not safe with me anymore." But really, where in the world had been safe for a little boy back then? Even if he was a freakishly strong little boy.

"I'm really sorry, I wanted to help you find your mom but I can't" It went on from there. It always scared him how by the end of the letter, her purpose in writing it had gotten away from her, but the letter also made him feel loved. Now that he was old enough to understand, anyway.

"Off to find my Prince" It had ended. She was always searching for her prince, even back then. He sighed and held the piece of paper close to his heart. Maybe he'd go see the crazy old bat soon. He sort of missed her. He just hoped that she would remember his name this time.


	5. The Best Man

**Title**: The Best Man

**Pairing**: Fiolee (and marball bromance)

**Prompt**: Antique silver jewelry box

**A/N: **There actually is a gem that is red or blue depending on how you look at it, I almost got a ring of it for my engagement but i cant remember what its called. help?

**a/n2:** ALEXANDRITE the answer i was looking for is alexandrite.

* * *

It was happening. It was really and truly happening. He pinched himself a thousand times, had Gumball pinch him a thousand more times, and Cake (a little too ferociously for comfort) had lent her claws. That only happened once, and the three jagged wounds were swiftly healing, but damn were cat claws painful. He was awake and Fionna wanted to be by his side for an eternity. He slapped his face and checked himself in the mirror, fussing with his hair and plucking at his suit.

Gumball, his best man, pulled an annoyed face and slapped Marshall's hands away from his chest, "Oh, Honestly, Marshall you look perfect." he said smoothing the fabric of the suit over the other man's chest. The vampire rolled his eyes and huffed.

Quickly, after his brief moment of calm, his eyes flew wide and he slipped past Gumball so quickly he was nothing but a blur. Digging through the bag he had packed he pulled out an antique tarnished silver jewelry box. He looked a little relieved and let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Dude." he called over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Gumball sighed with impatience.

"Dude, can you... can you go see if Fionna will wear this?" he opened the box and sheepishly showed the necklace to Gumball. It was a breathtakingly delicate looking necklace with three stones set in a way to rest flat across the collar bones of the wearer. Depending on the light they would show either red or blue and they were surrounded by tiny clear stones and intricate chain weaving. Gumball sucked in a breath and Marshall looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"It was my mom's favorite gift from my dad." Gumball regained his composure and took the box from Marshall snapping it shut.

"Of course."


End file.
